Give Love A Chance
by rita louise evans
Summary: Amy broke up with Matt to be with Adam but when Matt starts dating Ashley she realizes she still love him but is she too late please review and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Amy Dumas and Matt Hardy were together for two years when Amy broke up with him, she had been getting closer to Matt's best friend Adam Copeland so she ended it with Matt and started seeing Adam. But when Matt starts seeing someone else Amy realizes that she still loves him but is it to late for them and has Matt really moved on.

**Chapter 1 **

Amy and Adam was on there way to the arena for the show and they saw Matt with his new girlfriend Ashley and Amy had this look on her face and Adam new that she still loved Matt.

"Amy we need to talk" Adam said.

"Ok baby" Amy said.

Then they went and sat down on a bench.

"Amy I think we should break up I know you still love Matt and I'm ok with that I need to find someone who loves me the way you love him" Adam said.

"I'm sorry Adam I thought you were the one for me and you're right I still love Matt but he's moved on" Amy said.

"Amy I won't you to do something for me" Adam said.

"Ok Adam what is it" Amy said.

"Tell him how you feel" Adam said.

"Ok Adam I will thanks" Amy said.

When she got to the arena Amy told Trish what happened.

"Well it's about time" Trish said.

"What do you mean" Amy asked.

"Amy you and Matt are sole mates you belong together" Trish said.

"Then why did we break up" Amy asked.

"Because you both weren't ready to be together you did love each other but you just weren't ready to take it to the next step and that's why you thought you liked Adam you were just looking for a way out and that's why Matt just let you go that's why he didn't fight for you" Trish said.

"Trish you're right I never thought about it like that before, but I'm too late he's with someone else" Amy said.

"Matt doesn't love her he loves you" Trish said.

"I hope you're right" Amy said.

"You need to tell Matt how you feel" Trish said.

"No I can't" Amy said.

"What are you waiting for" Trish asked.

"He's got a girlfriend I can't tell him now" Amy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 2 **

A couple of weeks later Amy saw Ashley cheating on Matt with Randy Orton so she rang Trish and told her what happened.

"We have to tell Matt" Trish said.

"We can't for one he wouldn't believe us and two it would hurt him" Amy said.

"He's gonna find out sometime" Trish said.

"I know that but he's not gonna hear it from me and you shouldn't say anything either" Amy said.

A couple of days later Matt was in his dressing room and Trish came in.

"Matt I've got something to tell you Amy told me not too but I think you have a right to know" Trish said.

"Trish what is it and why didn't Amy won't you to tell me" Matt asked.

"Trish said its Ashley she's cheating on you with Randy" Trish said.

Matt stormed out and Trish went after him and Amy saw Matt upset and Trish following him and she knew that Trish had told him so she followed them then Matt saw Ashley.

"Is it true" Matt asked.

"Is what true" Ashley asked wondering what was going on.

"That you and Randy are seeing each other behind my back" Matt asked.

"Who told you" Ashley asked.

"That doesn't matter is it true" Matt asked.

"I'm sorry Matt I didn't now how to tell you that I got back together with Randy I didn't want to hurt you like Amy did" Ashley said.

"I hope you're happy together because we through" Matt said and walked off.

"Trish we need to talk" Amy said.

"Ok" Trish said.

"I told you not to tell him he had to find out himself"

"I had too I couldn't let him be with her when she was cheating on him" Trish said.

I know but I still think it would have been better if he'd found out himself, did you hear what Ashley said that she didn't want to hurt him like I did" Amy said.

"I know Jeff told me how Matt wasn't handling it well" Trish said.

"Well I defiantly can't tell him now" Amy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 3**

A couple of days later Adam was in the canteen and he saw Matt so he went over went over to speak to him.

"Hi Matt I now we haven't been friends lately but I hope you will forgive me in time for what I did and I hope that in time we can be friends again" Adam said.

"That's ok Adam I'm alright now" Matt said.

"Did Amy tell you" Adam asked.

"Tell me what" Matt asked wondering what was going on.

"Oh nothing I've got to go" Adam said and walked off.

Matt was left standing there wondering what is going on. Then Adam went to go and find Amy when he found her she was getting ready for her match with Victoria.

"Hi Adam what's up" Amy said.

"Amy you promised me you would tell Matt how you feel" Adam said.

"I know but I couldn't" Amy said.

"I think you're gonna have to tell him know because he's gonna start wondering what is going on" Adam said.

"Why" Amy asked.

"Because I thought you told him and that you'd got back together, I told him how I'd like us to be friends again, I asked him if you told him and when he didn't know what I was talking about I knew you hadn't told him" Adam said.

"What am I gonna do" Amy said.

"Your gonna tell him how you feel even if he doesn't feel the same you have to know how he feels" Adam said.

"Your right thanks Adam" Amy said and hugged him and left.

Then Amy went to find Matt when she saw him he was sitting on the bench in the park near the arena.

"Matt we need to talk" Amy said.

"Has it got something to do with Adam" Matt asked.

"Yes and no, Matt do you remember when we broke up" Amy asked.

"Amy what is this all about" Matt asked.

"Matt I'm getting to that, Matt when we were together I didn't think we'd ever break up then I fell for Adam and I broke up with you and you just let me go you didn't try and fight for us" Amy said.

"Amy why are you bringing up the past I really don't need this now" Matt said.

"Matt I'm sorry but I have to tell you how I feel, Matt when I was with Adam I never stopped loving you and when you started going out with Ashley it was really difficult for me and Adam noticed this and he broke up with me and told me to tell you how I feel" Amy said.

"How do you feel" Matt asked.

"Matt I love you, I need you and I won't us to get back together" Amy said.

Matt got up to leave and Amy stopped him.

"No" Matt said.

"I know that when I left I hurt you but can't you give me a chance give our love a chance" Amy asked.

"No what makes you think that you come here and tell me you love me and you want everything to go back to the way it was, what makes you think you can mess with peoples feelings like that" Matt said.

"Matt I'm sorry" Amy said and ran off.

Amy went back to her dressing room and got her stuff, and went to see Vince McMahon.

"Vince I can't do this anymore, I need some time to think about what I really want to do" Amy said.

"So you want some time off" Vince asked.

"No Vince I want to leave the wwe" Amy said.

"Oh I see" Amy said.

"I might come back when I've sorted myself out" Amy said.

"Ok I'll go and speak to the creative department and have them write you out" Vince said.

"Thanks Vince" Amy said.

"No problem but when you've sorted yourself out and you want to come back give me a call" Vince said.

"Thanks Vince" Amy said and left.

Then she went back to the hotel to get her things she still had a though more days in the wwe then she was leaving. Monday Night Raw was gonna be her last show and she was sad about leaving, then she herd a knock on the door and it was Trish.

"So how did it go" Trish asked.

"Not good he doesn't feel the same way about me and that's why I'm leaving and I don't want you to tell anyone especially him" Amy said.

"Ok I won't but I can't believe you're leaving" Trish said.

"I have to it would be too hard to stay, to see him and not be with him I couldn't handle that" Amy said.

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 4**

The next day at her last wrestling match she won her match against Victoria and then she thanked the fans for supporting her for the last six years and that she hopes that one day she'll be able to come back. Then she went backstage to get her stuff and say goodbye to Trish.

"Amy running away is not gonna solve anything you know that" Trish said.

"Trish I need to go I'll never be able to get over him if I stay" Amy said.

"Ok but at least say goodbye to everyone" Trish said.

"I'm not at goodbye's and I haven't got time my flight leaves in half an hour" Amy said.

"Ok I'll come with you to the airport" Trish said.

"No Trish that's ok you've got a match soon" Amy said.

"Ok but I want you to ring me when you get there" Trish said.

"Ok I will bye Trish" Amy said then they hugged and she left.

Then Trish went to see Matt in his dressing room.

"Hi Trish" Matt said.

"Hi Matt we need to talk" Trish said.

"She told you" Matt said.

"Yeah she did" Trish said.

"When we broke up it was really hard for me, I kept telling myself it's over and now she wants everything to go back to the way it was" Matt said.

"What's wrong with that" Trish said.

"This is too hard" Matt said.

"Do you love her" Trish asked.

"I don't know" Matt said.

"Matt her plane leaves in fifteen minutes you can either go after her or you might never see her again you need to follow your heart and you need to do it now" Trish said.

"You're right thanks Trish" Matt said and he left.

Matt got in his car and drove to the airport so fast he could have been stopped for speeding but he didn't care. When he got to the airport he checked to see what flight's were leaving for Atlanta then he ran there so fast his feet barely touched the ground then he saw her about to go through the gates.

"Amy stop" Matt yelled and she turned around.

"Matt" Amy said.

"Amy I love you, I need you, and I'm coming with you" Matt said.

"Come here Matt I love you too" Amy said then she kissed him.

"What about wrestling you love wrestling" Amy said.

"I love you more" Matt said.

"Matt I can't let you do that" Amy said.

"I want to be with you I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you" Matt said.

"Ok Matt" Amy said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 5**

Three months later Amy and Matt are sitting on the couch watching wrestling on the TV.

"Matt I've been thinking quite a bit lately about us going back to the wwe" Amy said.

"Are you sure" Matt asked.

"It's time" Amy said and Matt hugged her.

Then Amy rang Vince and told him that they we're ready to make their return to the wwe.

"That's great I'll write in Monday Night Raw for your return" Vince said.

"Thanks Vince".

"Matt we're going to be returning on Monday" Amy said.

"Ok great I'm just gonna ring my brother Jeff and tell him" Matt said.

"Ok baby" Amy said.

Then Matt rang Jeff and Trish answered and

"Hi Trish is Jeff there" Matt asked.

"So no hello Trish how are you" Trish said.

"Sorry Trish how are you" Matt said.

"I'm fine thanks for asking and how are you and Amy" Trish said.

"We're fine we're coming back to the wwe" Matt said.

"That's great here's your brother" Trish said.

"Hey Matt what's up" Jeff said.

"Hey bro, we're coming back to the wwe and I was wondering if you would do something for me but I can't tell you now because people are listening so can we meet up tomorrow" Matt asked.

"Ok bro but where" Jeff asked.

"How about I fly back to North Carolina and you meet me at the airport" Matt said.

"Ok bro I'll speak to you later" Jeff said.

The next day when Matt woke up and he got a small bag ready to take with him.

"Baby where are you going" Amy said.

"I'm just meeting Jeff" Matt said.

"How he's in North Carolina" Amy said.

"I know I'm flying there meeting him and then I'm coming back" Matt said.

"Ok baby I'll come with you" Amy said.

"You can't I'm going to be helping Jeff with something and he don't won't anybody to know" Matt said.

"Ok baby I think I'll just go shopping today" Amy said.

"Ok baby have fun I'll see you tonight" Matt said and kissed her.

An hour later Matt arrived in North Carolina and Jeff was meeting him just outside the airport.

"Hi Matt so what did you need help with" Jeff said.

"I'm gonna propose to Amy" Matt said.

"That's great man I've been think about asking Trish as well" Jeff said.

"Cool, look at us we're both looking to settle down" Matt said.

"I know who would have thought it the Hardy Boyz ready to settle down" Jeff said.

"I know" Matt said.

"So what do you need my help with" Jeff said.

"I'm gonna propose to her in the ring in front of everyone and I've brought the ring and I'll need you to look after it for me until we come back on Monday and I'd like you to get everything ready for us" Matt said.

"Ok bro don't worry I'll have everything covered just make sure you're here on time" Jeff said.

"Don't worry we will be. Jeff I've got to go my plane leaves in twenty minutes I'll see you on Monday" Matt said.

"Ok bro" Jeff said giving Matt a hug.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 6**

On the Monday before the show Matt and Amy were getting ready to go to the show.

"Matt I'm a bit scared" Amy said.

"Amy don't worry you'll be great" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt I don't think I could do this without you" Amy said.

"Me too" Matt said.

"I love you Matt Hardy" Amy said.

"I love you too Amy Dumas" Matt said.

When they arrived at the arena Trish and Jeff were waiting for them.

"Hi Amy, Matt I'm glad you're both back it hasn't been the same around here without you" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish it's good to be back" Amy said.

"Jeff is everything sorted" Matt asked.

"Everything's ready" Jeff said.

"You two are up to something" Trish said.

"Us never" Jeff said.

"I know you Jeff Hardy and I know you're up to something" Trish said.

"Yes dear" Jeff said and kissed her.

Then he walked off with Matt and Trish and Amy followed them.

"So how have you been" Trish asked.

"I've never been better" Amy said.

"I'm happy for you" Trish said.

"So how have you been you and Jeff look happy" Amy said.

"We are and I've never been happier as well" Trish said.

"That's good" Amy said.

"Amy we need to discus are match tonight" Matt said.

"Ok baby" Amy said.

"I'm gonna go and speak to Jeff" Trish said.

"See you later Trish" Amy said.

"Amy I'm gonna go out first then I'm gonna call you out to the ring" Matt said.

"Ok baby" Amy said.

Then Matt went down to the ring and asked Lillian Garcia for a mic and Lillian handed him a mic.

"You're probably all wondering what I'm doing here we'll I'm gonna tell you me and Amy (Lita) are returning to the wwe and I'm out here to ask Amy a very important question, Amy can you come down to the ring please" Matt asked.

Then Amy started walking down the ramp.

"Jeff hit it" Matt said.

"You got it bro" Jeff said and he started playing I Do Cherish You by 98 Degrees.

**All I am, all I'll be**

**Everything in this world**

**All that I'll ever need is in your eyes**

**Shining at me, when you smile **

**I can feel **

**All my passion unfolding **

**Your hand brushes mine **

**And a thousand sensations **

**Seduce me cause I **

**I do cherish you **

**For the rest of my life **

**You don't have to think twice **

**I will love you still **

**From the depths of my soul**

**It's beyond my control**

**I've waited so long **

**To say this to you**

**If you're asking do **

**I love you this much I do**

**In my world, before you **

**I lived outside my emotions**

**Didn't know where I was going**

**Till the day I found you**

**How you opened my life **

**To a new paradise**

**In a world torn by change**

**Still with all my heart**

**Till my dying day**

**I do cherish you **

**For the rest of my life **

**You don't have to think twice **

**I will love you still **

**From the depths of my soul**

**It's beyond my control**

**I've waited so long **

**To say this to you**

**If you're asking do **

**I love you this much yes I do**

**I do cherish you **

**For the rest of my life **

**You don't have to think twice **

**I will love you still **

**From the depths of my soul**

**It's beyond my control**

**I've waited so long **

**To say this to you**

**If you're asking do **

**I love you this much baby I do**

**I do**

"Amy you're probably wondering what's going on" Matt asked.

"Yes Matt that thought crossed my mind" Amy said.

"Amy I've been thinking about this for quite awhile. I love you Amy Dumas and I wanted to show the world how much I love you Amy will you marry me" Matt said and he pulled out a ring.

"Yes Matt I'd love to marry you" Amy said and Matt picked her up and kissed her and put the ring on her finger and the crowed went mad cheering and clapping.

Backstage Jeff was watching what was happening and Trish came up to him.

"Jeff you knew that Matt was gonna propose didn't you" Trish asked.

"Yes I did he told me about it the other day" Jeff said.

"So this is what you've been planning" Trish said.

"Yes I wanted to tell you but Matt swore me to secrecy" Jeff said.

"That's ok I forgive you that was the most romantic thing I've ever seen" Trish said.

"Even more romantic than this" Jeff said and got down on one knee.

"Jeff what are you doing" Trish said.

"Know one knows me better than you, you know when I'm up to something, you know when I'm happy or sad and your always there for me no matter what, I love you more than I've ever loved anybody, I won't to show you how much I love you everyday for the rest of my life will you marry me" Jeff asked.

"Yes of course I'll marry you" Trish said and Jeff kissed her.

Then Matt and Amy came backstage and they saw Trish and Jeff kissing.

"Let's leave them to it" Matt said.

"Ok baby" Amy said.

"Then they went back to their dressing rooms. Ten minutes later Jeff and Trish walked in to the dressing room and Amy showed Trish her ring.

"Me and Jeff are getting married too" Trish said. and Amy said congratulations where's your ring.

"Jeff hasn't given me one yet" Trish said.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't have a ring for you but I promise you I will get you one" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 7**

The next day Jeff and Trish went and got a ring from the jewelry store.

"Trish I don't won't to wait to get married" Jeff said.

"Jeff what do you mean" Trish asked.

"I won't us to get married straight away" Jeff said.

"Ok baby when" Trish asked.

"How about next week" Jeff said.

"Jeff don't you think that's a bit soon we haven't got everything planned" Trish said.

"Trish don't worry I'll get everything ready" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said and kissed him.

Then they went to meet Amy and Matt at the arena when they got there Trish showed Amy her ring.

"Amy we're getting married next week" Trish said.

"Congratulations do you need any help with the arrangements" Amy asked.

"Ok thanks Amy" Trish said.

"No problem me and Matt would be happy to help" Amy said.

"Yeah Jeff can I talk to you for a minute" Matt asked.

"Ok bro Trish I'll be back in a minute" Jeff said.

"Ok baby" Trish said.

Then Matt and Jeff went into their locker room.

"Jeff how come you're getting married next week don't you think that's a bit soon" Matt said.

"Yeah but I really love her Matt and I want to marry her now" Jeff said.

"Ok bro do you need any help with anything" Matt asked.

"Please, Matt I want her to have the wedding she's always dreamed about" Jeff said.

"Ok what do I have to do" Matt asked.

"Matt tomorrow I'm gonna go and speak to the priest about doing the wedding and I'd like you and Amy to go to the florist and pick out some flowers and stuff" Jeff said.

"Ok bro you got it" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt" Jeff said.

"Jeff see you later" Matt said.

Then Matt went to see Amy before she had her match and Amy was getting ready.

"Hey baby I told Jeff we would help with the wedding if that's alright" Matt said.

"Yeah that's fine I told Trish I'd help as well" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Matt said.

Then Amy rushed over to the sink and was sick.

"Baby are you ok" Matt asked all worried.

"Yeah I'm fine I think it's just something I ate" Amy said.

"Are you sure I don't think you should wrestle tonight if you're being sick" Matt said.

"Baby don't worry I'll be fine ok" Amy said.

"Ok baby if your sure" Matt said.

"Matt stop worrying I'm fine" Amy said.

"Ok so what do you want to do tonight" Matt asked.

"I don't feel like having something to eat so can we just go home I think a goodnight sleep would make me feel better" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Matt said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 8**

The next day Jeff went to see the priest at the church near where they live.

"Him father me and my fiancé Trish would like too get married here next week if that's ok" Jeff asked.

"I'd be happy to marry you how about next Saturday" the priest said.

"Thank you" Jeff said.

Then he went and to meet Matt and Amy at the florist to see what they had picked out.

"Hey Matt, Amy the wedding is planned for next Saturday".

"Ok cool so have you done the invites" Matt asked.

"Me and Trish are gonna do that tonight" Jeff said.

"Ok cool Amy picked out white and pink roses for the wedding" Matt said.

"Jeff we can't pick the bouquet Trish has too and you've got to tell her what flowers we've picked" Amy said.

"Ok but why" Jeff asked.

"Jeff she might not like them this is her wedding she needs to have some input" Amy said.

"Ok but I told her I would have her dream wedding organized by next week" Jeff said.

"Jeff you can still have everything ready but you need to have her input it's her wedding too" Amy said.

"Ok I'll show her the broacher when I get home I better go I'll see you later" Jeff said.

"Ok see you later Jeff" Amy said.

"Bro I'll see you tomorrow" Matt said.

"Ok I'll see you later" Jeff said..

"Amy do you want to go and get something to eat" Matt asked.

"Matt you go I'm not really feeling up to it" Amy said.

"Amy are you sure you're ok" Matt asked.

"Yeah I'm just not feeling hungry that's all" Amy said.

"Ok I'm gonna take you home to get some rest" Matt said.

"Ok Matt but I thought you wanted to get something to eat" Amy said.

"I do but I can eat something at home and Amy I really think you should see a doctor you haven't eaten in days and you keep being sick" Matt said.

"Matt don't worry it will pass it's probably a bit of food poisoning I'll be fine in a couple of days" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Matt said.

When they got home Matt put Amy in bed and went downstairs to make something to eat after he had finished eating he went in the lounge to watch TV. Half an hour later Amy came downstairs.

"Amy you don't look too good" Matt said.

"Matt I'm gonna be fine" Amy said then she fainted"

Matt rushed over and picked her up and carried her to his car and drove her to the hospital. When he got there he carried her over to a nurse.

"What's happened" the nurse asked.

"She hasn't been feeling well I told her to come see a doctor but she wouldn't she kept saying it would pass and it was probably food poisoning" Matt said.

"Ok can you please fill out this form while she's in there with the doctor" the nurse asked.

"Ok but she is gonna be ok"

"I'm sure she'll be fine" the nurse said.

"Thanks nurse" Matt said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 9 **

An hour later Amy came outside and Matt was walking around the waiting room.

"Hey baby" Amy said.

"Baby are you ok" Matt said.

"Matt I think you should sit down" Amy said.

"Ok baby what's wrong" Matt said.

"Matt you know how I've been getting sick lately" Amy said.

"Yeah are you ok please tell me you're gonna be ok" Matt asked all worried.

"I'm fine the sickness will go away soon" Amy said.

"When" Matt asked.

"About eight months" Amy said.

"What do you mean" Matt asked.

"Matt we're gonna have a baby" Amy said.

"What I'm gonna be a father" Matt said.

"Are you ok with this" Amy asked.

"I've never been happier I can't believe I'm gonna be a father Amy I love you so much" Matt said.

"I love you too Matt" Amy said and kissed him.

"Baby can you come home or do they want you to stay here until you feel better" Matt asked.

"No I'm ok to go home but I have to rest for a few days" Amy said.

"Ok baby but why did you faint" Matt asked.

"Because I haven't been eating and I kept being sick that's why I fainted" Amy said.

"Ok when we get home I'm gonna make you something too eat" Matt said.

"Ok baby" Amy said.

"I'll tell Jeff I won't be able to help him with the wedding for a few days until you're feeling better" Matt said.

"Matt you don't have too do that I'll be fine and I think Jeff really needs your help" Amy said.

"No baby he'll understand" Matt said.

"Matt I don't want you tell Jeff and Trish yet I wanted to tell them after the wedding" Amy said.

"Why" Matt asked.

"I think it would be best so they can concentrate on their wedding" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Matt said.

When they got home Matt went into the kitchen and made them something too eat. Twenty minutes later he took it in to the lounge and handed it to Amy.

"Thank you baby" Amy said.

After they had finished eating Matt took their plates into the kitchen.

"Matt I'm really tired I'm going too bed" Amy said.

"Ok baby goodnight" Matt said.

After Matt cleaned the kitchen and done the washing up he decided to call Jeff.

"Hi Jeff" Matt said.

"Hey bro what's up" Jeff said.

"Jeff me and Amy won't be able too help you for a few days Amy's not very well" Matt said.

"That's ok bro" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff well I better go I'll speak to later" Matt said.

"Ok speak too you later" Jeff said.

"Jeff who was that" Trish asked.

"That was Matt Amy not feeling well so they won't be able to help with the wedding for a few days" Jeff said.

"Ok baby so have you got everything sorted yet" Trish asked.

"Not everything we've got the church booked for next Saturday, and Amy and Matt picked out some flowers, Amy said too tell you what we've picked and if you don't like them we'll change them, and she said that it's not up too me to pick your bouquet and that I should be asking for your input more because it's are day not just mine" Jeff said.

"Jeff you know Amy's right" Trish said.

"I know baby I'm sorry I just wanted you too have your dream wedding and I didn't want you worrying about not getting everything ready in time that I didn't stop too think of asking you if that's what you wanted" Jeff said.

"That's ok baby so lets have a look at what you've picked" Trish said.

And Jeff showed her the broacher they decided too go with the flowers Amy chose.

"Jeff how about we start planning this thing together" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 10**

On the day of the wedding Jeff was getting ready at Matt house because Trish was at their house.

"Matt has dad arrived yet" Jeff asked.

"Yeah he arrived here about ten minutes ago he's getting ready" Matt said.

"Matt we've got to leave in about five minutes otherwise we're gonna be late" Jeff said.

"Jeff stop worrying I've got everything ready and Amy's helping Trish so everything's gonna go exactly how you planned it" Matt said.

"Thanks bro I don't know what I'd do without you" Jeff said and hugged him.

While Trish was getting ready she got really nervous.

"Amy I'm not sure I can do this" Trish said.

"Trish what do you mean" Amy asked.

"Amy I really don't think I'm ready" Trish said.

"Trish this is a bit late for having cold feet" Amy said.

"I know but this is all happening so quickly one minute were living together then he proposes then we're getting married" Trish said.

"Trish if you think you're really not ready you need to tell Jeff before he gets to the church I don't think he'll be able to forgive you if you leave him stranded at the alter and Trish you need to ask your self do you love him and do you want to spend the rest of your life with him" Amy said.

"Amy your right I do love him and I do want to spend the rest of my life with him I'm just a bit nervous that's all" Trish said.

When Trish got to the church her father met her outside.

"Ready baby" Trish's dad said.

"I am now" Trish said.

Then he walked her into the church and their song I Swear by All 4 One came on.

**I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side**

I see the questions in your eyes   
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my heart

Coz I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart

And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear 

I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the walls

And when just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Coz as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all

And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear

I swear (I swear) by the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every (single) beat of my heart  
I swear, I swear, oh... I... swear... 

"Who presents this woman to this man" The priest said.

"I do" Trish's dad said.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Jeffery Nero Hardy and Patricia AnneStratus. They have written their own vows" the priest said.

"Trish I have loved you ever since you walked into my life six years ago and I didn't think my love for you could be so strong you saw the real me and I love you for being my best friend and my sole mate, I won't too show you how much I love you for the rest of our lives" Jeff said.

"Jeff I love you more than life it self you've always been their for me I didn't think I could ever love someone the way that I love you, you make me laugh when I want to cry, you always no what to say and you're always doing things to make me happy you believed in us and me and I love you for that" Trish said.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Jeffery and Patricia have made to one another. Bless O God these rings that Patricia and Jeffery, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives" the priest said.

"Patricia I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed" Jeff said.

"Jeffery I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed" Trish said.

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder.  
Jeffery you may kiss your bride" the priest said.

Jeff kissed Trish and everyone cheered.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
